Marching Home
by TeamAvatarKrew
Summary: Harmonic Convergence is over and everyone comforts Korra after her brave battle. Korra knows nothing will stop her from marching back home.
1. Senna

**I do not own Legend of Korra. **

* * *

Marching Home

* * *

_Korra_

Finally. Harmonic Convergence has come to an end, and as I exit the spirit portal that had been my battlefield, I feel all exhaustion aching my in my bones and slowing me down. I look around and see Mako, Bolin, Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin dragging themselves with their last bit of energy to the humble sky bison. Asami waits for us to aboard then we head off to the compound. I lay on the saddle with a slumped expression, my eyelids barely half way open. I see Kya come over to me and smiles.

"I'd like to thank you. You saved the world."

I grin at her. "No need to, Kya. I was just doing my job." I sigh. She scoots closer to me then shifts me so that I am leaning on her.

"Rest. You've had it hard. Don't worry we're almost there." I smile in gratitude as my eyes close and rest for a few moments on a warm Kya.

The trip was shorter than I had anticipated and before I knew it we were in front of the healing hut where my parents and the others were at. Oogie lands with a thud then we begin to evacuate. Asami slides off as she helps everyone get off. First Mako, then Bolin, Bumi, Tenzin, and lastly Kya. Realization hadn't hit me until Asami gave me a questioning look, asking me if I was going to get up or not. I start slowly at first, then struggle to support myself. Soon enough Asami was at my side letting me lean on her as she pulled me off from the saddle. We hop off and I almost loose my balance if Asami hadn't had my arm over her shoulder.

We slowly make our way to the hut where I see my mother run to me. Asami let's go as my mom practically tackles me with the tightest hug I have ever felt. I embrace her as well, but groaning at my aching muscles my mother is practically squeezing at the moment. She loosens her hold slightly and I feel her shoulders shake.

"Mom." She buries her head into my shoulder further. "Mom, look at me." She pulls her head up and I see the tears run down her cheeks. I smile for reassurance as I attempt to calm her down. "Mom, I'm fine."

She clears her throat. "Oh Korra, I was so worried. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again. I bet you are just aching in pain right now."

I sigh. "Well I'm just a little beat up, is all. Nothing a little rest can't fix. But I had to. I couldn't live seeing the ones I love live in total darkness. I wouldn't have it any other way." She hugs me again once more before speaking up.

"Come on, let's get inside before we freeze. We need to tend those wounds of yours because I'd be lying if I said you didn't come out of that fight without a scratch." She then puts an arm around my waist and helps me walk to the hut. I'd be lying if I said that each passing minute I wasted I wasn't getting more and more exhausted. We enter the room and shiver as I realized I was freezing and the room felt so warm. I see Katara lift her attention from something she was doing and make her way over to me.

"Korra." She sends me a smile my way and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You have done a remarkable job as The Avatar and am so glad you made it out safely." I smile and nod.

"Come now, let us get you fixed up." My mother and Katara lead me to the back of the hut and close the door behind us. Inside there's four beds with one occupied and the other ready to heal. I look closer and realize Jinora's the one lying on the bed. Katara must've seen the horrified expression on my face before explaining to me. "It is all right. She is resting, you did nothing wrong."

I relieve a sigh before continuing onto the bed. I sit at the edge before working to get my parka lifted up. It took a few moments before it was completely off and onto the floor by my side. Then I slide my boots off my tired feet. Next I peel the long fingerless gloves off my arms. After I finish I rub my arms up and down for a bit before going to my shirt. It comes off slowly, my bones and muscles protesting at any movement. After that I take off my baggy pants and reveal my shorts that I had worn underneath. Then finally I remove my hair ties, leaving me in disheveled hair, wrappings, and shorts. I hug myself at the cold I feel. I just want to lie down and fall asleep under the warm covers but I know I should get healed first. My mother and Katara come back with a large bowl of water and some bandages.

"Alright, Korra where does it hurt the most?" My mother asks me. I shift so that they may see my back and motion there. I hear them gasp behind me and know that it's damaged pretty bad. I feel my mom run her hands along my back and I hiss in pain. Yeah, that defiantly hurts a lot. She continues to examine it a bit more before telling me the facts. "Well it looks like you bruised it up pretty bad. I just hope you haven't slipped a disk or something. And it seems you have even slightly scrapped a couple parts here and there. Let me just see this."

She slides her hand over to my side and I yell in pain. She recoils before apologizing. I breathe a couple more times before relaxing once more. "Korra, I need to see if it's broken or not." I nod before she commands the glowing water over my ribs. I clench my jaw at the pressure put there before relaxing as my mother out the water back in the bowl. "The damage is to great. They'll have to heal on their own. In the mean time. Is there any other places that hurt? Tell me everything."

At the end of it all I tell my mother that I may have dislocated a shoulder, sprained my ankle, cut everywhere along my thigh, and may have a concussion. She examines it all over before seeing all reports true except no concussing, just a migraine, and that I have knotted muscles everywhere. I sigh, this is going to be a pain. One hour passes before I'm all bandages up and healed. I finally lay down on the bed and cover myself with the comforter. Katara leaves as my mother hands me a glass of water. I take it gratefully before gulping down it's continents. I give the cup back to my mother and she sits there as I stare at my lap.

I think about the past events that had occurred not too long ago. My eyes start to water as I try and hold back a sob. The tears stream down my face as I lost all bravado. I sob once, then I continue to. My mom sits at the edge of the bed before letting me continue to sob. We sit like this for a moment before I look up at her.

"I'm- I'm sorry-"

"No, Korra. It's alright. Tell me, what is bothering you?" I think for a moment before looking into space then focus my attention back at her.

"It's just- I- I- I was so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen and I just wanted it all to end. I didn't know when it was going to end and I hurt, it hurt so much. But the pressure of the world resting on top of your shoulders, I just couldn't give up. And Jinora! I though it had lost her for not trying harder to save her." I sob into my mother's parka once again letting all my feelings out.

"Shh, it's ok Korra. You're safe now. You're safe. You have nothing to fear, I'm here, your father's here, Jinora and all your friends are here. Jinora is safe now and what's the past is the past. Now rest my darling." She cradles my head as she lays me back down on the bed. I slowly stop crying before breathing calmly. And before I know it, I'm out.


	2. Jinora

**I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Marching Home

* * *

Senna

I watch as my daughter tilts her head to the side and sleep in a peaceful bliss. The pain during Harmonic Convergence had nearly killed me. I wasn't sure whether my only child would make it out alive or would never be seen again. I knew Korra was strong and powerful, but there's a first for everything. The joy I was brought when Jinora had told my daughter, my only child, Korra, had saved the world. I had never doubted she would achieve greatness. As I watch her sleep peacefully I thank the spirits for this moment of silence, for I know times are rough for her, and all that I ask for her is to rest. She sleeps still, she doesn't move in her slumber. And her breathing is calm and even, signs of a strong heart. Her eyelids closed gives her the image that she would never do anything to harm anyone.

Suddenly her brow cringes together and small moans escape her mouth. Her body starts to twitch before she shoots up in bed and yells a blood-curling scream. She's bent over now, panting heavily. Sweat starts to roll down her chin and her eyes are the spitting image that show fear.

"Korra, honey, what's wrong?" I ask as I rub gentle circles around her back. She seems to notice my presence now and starts to cry.

"Korra?" I heard a small voice behind me. I turn to see it is the young airbender girl.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be up, you should be resting."

"I'm fine, thank you Miss Senna. But I heard Korra over hear and came to see what's wrong.

"I think you should just-" Korra speaks up. "No! It's alright mom. Let her stay. Can you give us a moment please?" I nod as she starts to calm down and I exit the room.

* * *

Jinora

It scared me to see Korra this way. She was always so strong and protective, it's hard seeing this side of her.

She motions me over to sit on her lap and I do as I was told. "Korra, what's wrong? You can tell me." I say softly. I see her bite her lip as she tries to regain her composure.

"It's just- it's just, Jinora, I am so sorry for leaving you in the spirit world. I would have done anything to take you out. But Unalaq, he- he, he overpowered me. I'm sorry for not being as strong as you needed me to be. I won't be surprised if you were scared of being with me." She then lightly starts to cry and I try and not to spill a few tears of my own.

"No, Korra, you've got it all wrong. It was Unalaq's fault I was trapped in the spirit world, not yours. You are the strongest, bravest, most compassionate person I know. How could I ever be afraid of you, especially when I rely on you. I look to you for shelter. It would be a great pain and loss to loose you Korra." She looks at me for a moment before embracing me in her strong arms. I wrap my small arms around her neck before letting loose a few silent tears of my own. We sit there for a while, her holding me tightly against her.

"Korra?" I ask her. She pulls away and nods her head, wiping off the remaining tears. "I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight. I had a bad dream last night."

"Of course, of course. What happening in your dream?" I hesitate for a while before speaking up. "Well, you were gone, and I was left alone. And I didn't know where I was, and I was just trying to find you." She puts her arm around me and whispers in my ear.

"Well I'm NOT going anywhere!" She grins at me and I can't hold back a smile. She leans her head back against the pillow and tries to fall asleep. I was about to do the same before I thought of something. "Goodnight, Korra." I then move the hair falling over her face and kiss her forehead. She opens her eyes a bit and smiles before closing them once again. I cuddle next to her and she holds me as fall into wonderful slumber.


	3. Asami

**I do not own Legend of Korra. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marching Home

* * *

Asami

After Harmonic Convergence had ended I had tried my hardest to be as helpful as possible considering I didn't do much during the battle. Mako and Bolin just suffered a couple bruises and are sleeping it off. But Korra, I heard she was a much bigger case. I wasn't allowed in the room she was in since she'd be needing intense healing and can only be done with water. I was constantly updated on her health by Master Katara. After a couple hours I had heard she was sleeping so I decided to check up on her.

I enter the room and look at the peaceful sight of Korra and Jinora cuddled against each other. I smile and walk over to cover them up more. I turn my back around and shiver. It sure is cold here, I don't know how Korra lived here most of her life. Hugging myself I make my way to the exit when I hear shifting I look behind me and see Korra with her legs hung over the bed and struggling to get up.

"Korra!" I shout quietly. I immediately try to set her back down on the bed but she fought back, and for a person who just had a pretty rough battle she was strong.

"Asami," she looks up at me. "Asami let go of me. Please, I feel to cramped up in here." I look at her for a moment before doing as told. I help her to her feet and she sways a bit but I steady her. I drape a large blanket over her and continue to walk over to where she leads me. We end up at the front steps of the hut and settle down at the steps. She leans her head on the railing and sighs in exhaustion. I sit down beside her and stare off into the direction she is facing.

"Asami, I'd like to thank you. Without you I wouldn't be here." I stare at her before giving a short breathless laugh.

"Oh Korra, I didn't really do anything."

"No. No you didn't. If you didn't help us with the first plan, we'd be absolutely no where. And if you hadn't taken my dad back, I would have had the reassurance that he was ok, because I knew he was in good hands. And if you hadn't come after Harmonic Convergence, I probably would have collapsed. I'm just saying, you're a great friend to have around." She looks up at me with gratitude. I thought of a million things that I didn't do during Harmonic Convergence, the things I didn't do that were really worth thanking, and the help lost all because I wasn't present at the sight. But the look in Korra's eyes spoke otherwise, and threw away all guilt. I smile at her.

"You're welcome Korra." I then drape an arm over her to make sure I don't hurt her to much. I was surprised when she nearly gave me a bone crushing hug around my waist. I smile wider and hug her back. "Thank you, Korra. You are a very good friend, too."

We pull back and continue to stare off into space. Each passing minute my eyes grow more tired and anxious for sleep. I shiver a little here and there but shrug it off. Korra looks over to me then scoots closer. She drapes one arm over my shoulder along with the large blanket. She rests her head on my shoulder and relax a bit, feeling a bit warmer already. "Korra, aren't you cold?"

She laughs. "I grew up. I practically wore sleeveless shirts around while training. I'm fine."

We stay there a little longer until finally she speaks up. "Come on, let's get you to bed." I grin at her motherly antics.

"Oh Korra, don't act like some parent. I'm perfectly find on my own. We should be worrying about you." We start to get up.

"I'm a restless child, I'm like this all the time. And don't try and hide that sleepiness, you've been working really hard and a woman needs her rest." I smile at the shorter girl's wisdom. She sure has a pure heart of gold. We enter the hut once more. She shrugs off the rest of the blanket and passes it over to me. I cuddle with it as she guides me to one of the beds near hers. She lays me down on the soft bed.

"Go to sleep, goodnight." Her voice was so soft it lured me further into sleep. As I close my eyes I feel protected, and go into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Korra

Harmonic Convergence nearly killed me, beat me, and almost threw the world into chaos. But why was I the one standing victorious? Why was Vaatu defeated? Why is the dark no longer around but the light shinning bright? It's because I found my own light. My light brings me hope, and my hope makes me stronger. My light is my mom, my day, Katara, Bolin, Mako, Asami, Jinora, Tenzin, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Rohan, and even Lin. Without them in my life is like living a life without them at all. Everyone has their own light, that shines brightly, showing you the way. My light is the ones I love. I would do anything to protect them. And coming out of this fight may have left me bruised and scarred, but I was more than happy to know I kept the ones closest to me safe. And that is why I will always come _marching home_.


End file.
